Everybody loves a good vacation
by Lifeart
Summary: After working nonstop for weeks, the team finally has a weekend off and they're ready to relax and blow off some steam. A person from a past mission has other ideas. Warnings: Violence and bad language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here you go, my third story. This story is going to have multiple chapters and I've written most of them already.  
**

 **I've seen thirteen episodes so far and that's the reason there's not much Bozer in this story (still trying to figure him out). That's also the reason why Thornton is in this.**

 **Warnings (apply to every chapter): Violence (nothing too graphic) and bad language**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own MacGyver. The show belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

Mac yawned as he knocked on Jack's door. He had overslept and almost missed his and Jack's meeting because of it. Well, it wasn't a meeting really. They had just agreed to have breakfast at Jack's place now that Riley and Bozer were having fun with their friends and family.

They finally had a weekend off work after working nonstop for almost four weeks. Thankfully the missions hadn't been that hard and they had made it out without any injuries.

Bozer had gone to a film festival with some of his old friends and he wasn't going to come back until Monday morning. Bozer had asked Mac to come with them, of course, but Mac had declined, saying that Bozer needed to have time just for his friends who he hadn't seen in a long time.

Riley's mom had convinced her to join her to a weekend trip to some fancy spa. Riley had agreed to go because they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Mac was just happy that his friends were going to relax and have fun with people close to them. He was glad to have some time for just himself because with the constant missions they hadn't had alone time almost at all.

He and Jack were going to watch a couple of movies and grab a few beers today. Mac had also planned to finish a few of his projects but he had time to do that later. Now it was time for him and Jack to relax and enjoy their time off.

Mac frowned when Jack didn't come to open the door. Had the older man overslept as well? Mac snorted and dug his pockets for the key. Jack wouldn't know what hit him if he seriously was still sleeping.

Jack had given Mac the key to his place after Nikki's 'death'...

Mac shook his head. This was not the time to think about the woman. He unlocked the door and went inside. The house was completely silent. Mac shut the door and made his way to the living room.

On the coffee table were multiple empty beer bottles. The team had celebrated their weekend vacation at Jack's place yesterday and the mess was the result of it. Well, at least they had had fun.

"Jack!" Mac called out and started walking toward the older man's bedroom. He stopped, however, when he heard someone come up from behind him. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and pinned him against someone's broad chest.

"Jack! This isn't-..." a hand came over to cover his mouth.

"Jack isn't here," a male voice said darkly.

Mac tensed. He began to struggle but to no avail. The man holding him was much stronger. His mind was a whirlwind of questions. Where was Jack? Was he okay? Who was the attacker and why was he here?

"Chandler, get in here and help me with this guy!" the man suddenly shouted which made Mac jump a little.

Mac couldn't move his arms even if he wanted. The man had his arms pinned to his sides. The young agent sighed in frustration, if he could just reach his knife... His attention was drawn away as he spotted a man coming toward him. He squirmed as the man came to a stop before him and took a firm grip of his chin.

"Well, who do we have here," the comer, Chandler, smirked. "Isn't it Angus MacGyver. Nice to meet you in person after all this time."

Chandler was over six feet tall and his grip on the agent's chin was steely. He had short, dirty blond hair and grey eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a black jacked. Mac saw a gun inside the man's jacket. He knew he had to act fast before the men did something to him.

Mac lifted his right foot up and kicked Chandler to the chest which sent the man stumbling back. He fell over a coffee table which broke in contact. The man holding Mac stumbled back, too, by the force of the kick. Mac also slammed his head back to the man's face and the man let go of him with a howl of pain.

The young agent backed away from the men but he was forced to take cover behind one of the couches as Chandler took out his gun and started shooting at him.

"Chandler, he's no good to us if he's dead!" the other man shouted.

"Well do something then Murray!" Chandler retorted.

Mac blocked out their chatter as he looked around his hiding place to find something useful. He glanced under the couch and spotted an empty beer bottle. He grabbed it. The bottle could prove to be useful.

The shooting stopped as soon as it had begun. Mac tensed and listened to his surroundings. He heard a rustle on the left side of the couch. He sprang in action and swung the bottle up at the attacker.

The bottle broke in contact, cutting Mac's hands and the attacker's face. Murray dropped his gun to cover his face with his hands as he howled in pain. Mac pushed past the pain in his hands and turned to run. He had barely turned around when Chandler appeared out of nowhere and hit him with the butt of his gun.

Mac fell down in a daze. "You okay, Murray?" Chandler asked as he grabbed MacGyver by the hair and pulled his head back. The agent let out a muffled cry of pain and tried to pry the man's hands off. He couldn't think straight because of the pain.

"I'm fine," Murray grunted as he approached the young DXS agent. "I'm going to make you suffer, Angus MacGyver, and no one will hear your screams." Murray stopped in front of Mac and hit him to the head. Mac's head snapped to the side by the force of the hit.

"Murray! You said it yourself, the kid is no use to us if he's dead!" Chandler hissed and pushed Murray back with his free hand. "You can have your revenge after the boss is done with him!"

"Fine," the other man growled. "But we don't want him to try anything while we take him to the boss." Then he drove his fist into the agent's stomach and then to the face.

Mac didn't have the strength to fight back. Before he gave in to the darkness, he hoped that Jack had gone to the foundation or something and was alright.

This was definitely not how he had planned to spent his weekend.

* * *

Riley had been so excited about the weekend. She would finally get to spent time with her mother and forget work for a moment. That being said, she was supposed to be on her way to the spa already but was she?

No, she wasn't. Of course she had forgotten her backpack at Jack's place the day before. All of her electronics were in the backpack as well as her wallet. If she found out that one of the guys had touched her wallet, they would be dead. Or their identities would be stolen suddenly. That would be _very_ unfortunate.

Riley shook her head with a knowing smile as she stepped out of her car. She spotted Mac's car not far away. Had he forgotten something at Jack's place, too? Riley jogged to Jack's door and knocked.

The door was slightly ajar. Since when were the guys careless enough to leave the front door open? Riley pushed the door open. "Guys?" she called out. There was no reply. Riley frowned and went inside. The whole house was eerily quiet. The young woman stopped dead in her tracks when she got to the living room.

The room was complete a mess. There were glass shards all over the floor, the coffee table was broken and there was blood on the ground. Then she noticed a familiar looking phone on the floor. The screen had been smashed but Riley recognized the phone as Mac's. Something was seriously wrong.

"Jack! Mac!" Riley shouted. She felt a pit in her stomach. This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend but she had a feeling she might as well forget her plans. She dug her phone and dialed a familiar number.

Soon a familiar voice replied, "Thornton."

"Thornton, you need to send a team to Jack's place. Something happened, this place's a mess," Riley told her. "There's no sign of Mac and Jack and there's blood on the ground. Mac's phone has been smashed."

"A team will be there in ten," Thornton told her. "I'll meet you in my office in fifteen." With that the call ended. It took a minute for Riley to get herself to move. She pocketed her phone and looked at the mess. She sincerely hoped that the blood didn't belong to her teammates.

Riley went to the kitchen and grabbed her backpack. Whoever had caused this mess and forced her to cancel her weekend plans was going to regret ever waking up in the morning.

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: I've been battling with writer's block for the past five weeks. It's been bothering the hell out of me. I hope you were still able to enjoy this first chapter. I can tell you that I haven't... I have rewritten this for almost million times but I'm still not exactly happy.  
**

 **I'm probably going to post the next chapter in the next two days. Please let me know what you think of this. And I promise that Jack will appear in the next chapter. THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated and they encourage me to continue writing. So, please, leave a review even if you think I screwed up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really thought about posting this chapter a lot later. I'm blaming you guys for this. So, here's chapter number two. Enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Violence and bad language**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own these handsome fellas. MacGyver belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

Jack was starting to get pissed. He had been interrogated and held in some windowless room for hours. If he had known his day would turn out to be like this, he wouldn't have gotten out of bed.

He was fairly sure that his wrist was sprained. It turned out that hitting a big and burly man wasn't good for your hand. Or body for that matter. Let's just say that the man hadn't appreciated the hit.

Jack didn't react when the door opened and three men came inside. Two of the men stayed close to the door while the third one came closer. Jack just watched the men nonchalantly.

"You ready to talk, Dalton?" the man questioned. He didn't look very happy. It didn't come as a surprise to Jack though. He would have been a little more than a little pissed off if someone was playing games with him. The man's name was Carson Beron and he was the right hand man of the wanted mob boss, Craig Manners.

Well, Manners wasn't wanted anymore because he had been arrested and was currently locked away from the world in a jail cell. That's the reason why Jack was in the room now. The men wanted to know where their boss was.

"Nah, not really," Jack shrugged. "I don't like talkin' about work related stuff when I'm held somewhere against my will. It kind of brings my mood down." He immensely enjoyed the look of frustration and anger on the man's face.

"Listen to me, Dalton," Carson growled and took a threatening step toward him. Jack, however, wasn't even a little fazed by the move. "If you're not going to talk willingly, I'll let my men have some fun with you, again. I can guarantee that you won't like it. I just need you to tell me one little thing. Then you can be on your way home back to your buddies."

Jack tilted his head to the side. "Now, _you_ listen to _me_. I am not going to tell you where your boss is," he pronounced every word slowly and carefully just to annoy the man. He knew how to push Carson's buttons because they had known each other back in high school. The man hadn't changed a bit. Well, he had lost his hair and gotten some muscle but his personality hadn't changed. He was still the kind of man that would steal the flowers off his grandma's grave without any second thoughts.

Carson let out a growl and was about to take another hand closer to him when the door opened and a man came in.

"Carson, there's something you need to see," the man said. "It's urgent." He glanced at Jack for a second before walking out of the room.

"This isn't over Jack. I'll be back in a minute," Carson hissed and stomped out of the room angrily. The two other guys followed him and the door was locked once more.

Jack let his head fall back and sighed. How the hell did he always attract trouble while he was on vacation? Seriously, last time he had found himself in the middle of a robbery and before that he had broken his arm while saving a little girl from getting hit by a car. If Mac was the one to attract trouble on the job, Jack attracted it on their free time. The universe just seemed to think that screwing with Jack while he was on vacation was fun.

As soon as Jack had been locked into the room, he had found out that there was no way for him to escape without any help. In moments like this he hoped that he had Mac's skills. Without a doubt Mac would have made a bomb out of dust and escaped within the first hour. The kid certainly was something else.

Suddenly a thought struck Jack. He and Mac had been supposed to have breakfast together. What if the guys who attacked him had stayed at his place and caught Mac?

* * *

When Carson came back to the room some time later, he had a smug smile on his face. Jack knew straight away that something was wrong. What had the man found out?

"Well hello, Jack," Carson smirked. Jack frowned. Was the man bipolar or something? Seriously, the man had worse mood swings than teenage girls. First he was ready to tear someone apart and then he acted like nothing had happened.

"What's gotten into you, sunshine?" Jack plastered on his best fake smile. He started to feel a bit uneasy but he wouldn't let it show.

Carson tilted his head to the side slightly and eyed Jack for a moment. "You know, I had no idea that your partner was just a kid. Since when did the goverment start hiring high school kids?" he said thoughtfully.

Jack was on his feet in a split second. He ignored the slight spike of pain in his ribs. "What are you talking about?" he grunted. "Leave my partner out of this. He doesn't even know anything about your boss."

Carson flashed Jack a very smug smile. "Looks like I found your weak spot."

Jack narrowed his eyes. Internally he was berating himself. He knew better than to let his emotions take over in situations like this. Now he had possibly put MacGyver in a dangerous situation. "Carson, if you even think about touchin' my partner, I will make you regret the day you were born."

"It's a bit too late for that," the man told him. Just then two men came into the room and they were dragging Mac between them. The young agent was barely conscious.

Every cell in Jack wanted to attack but he knew that the results wouldn't be good for him or Mac. So, he forced himself to stay still and quiet. He watched as the men dropped Mac to the floor on the opposite side of the room where a chain was hanging on the wall. Jack felt his blood boil as Mac's right arm was chained to the wall.

Why would they do something like that to Mac if they hadn't bothered to tie him when they had brought him in all those hours ago? Jack knew the answer. They did it because of him. They wanted him to react and do something rash.

"Have fun with the boy, Dalton. We'll be back later," Carson said and left the room with the two men following close behind.

As soon as the door was closed, Jack rushed to Mac's side. "Mac, hey, are you awake?" he felt for a pulse as he dropped to his knees next to the younger man. He was relieved to find a strong pulse but he was worried because the young man wasn't conscious. There was blood on the left side of Mac's face and there were small cuts on his arms.

"Come on, kid, wake up for ol' Jack," the older man tapped Mac's cheek. Mac's brow furrowed and he let out moan. "That's it, open your eyes, bro."

Mac blinked his eyes open after a while and frowned. "J- Jack?" he asked. His head was pounding and his thoughts were all muddled. "What's going on?"

"What do you remember?" Jack questioned. He was starting to think that Mac had a concussion.

"Uh... I went to your house," Mac began, his frown deepening. Suddenly pain spiked through his head. He tried to keep quiet but he couldn't stop the cry of pain from escaping his lips.

He didn't notice that he almost passed out before he opened his eyes and found out that Jack's hold on his shoulders was the only thing that kept him upright. "Sorry," the young man said hoarsely.

"What happened to you bud?" Jack let go of Mac when he was sure that the younger man wouldn't lose consciousness right then and there.

"I was ambushed at your place," Mac told him. "But I'm fine." At least that was what he wanted Jack to believe. His head was pounding like crazy and he just wanted to sleep.

"The hell you are!" Jack retorted. "You just about passed out on me! Your hands are full of cuts and the side of your face is all bloody."

Mac winced at the volume of Jack's voice and it didn't go unnoticed by the older man. "Okay, I think I might have a concussion. The cuts came from a broken beer bottle," Mac admitted. "But the other guy got it worse. He got cuts to his face."

"That's my man," Jack smiled and patted Mac on the shoulder.

"Jack, what's going on? Where are we?" Mac questioned after a minute of silence.

Jack sighed. "These guys want to know where their boss, Craig Manners is being held," he said. "I happened to be a part of the team that arrested him and those guys decided that I was the perfect guy to interrogate."

"How come you were a part of the team that arrested him but I wasn't?" Mac looked at him with a slightly confused look.

Jack thought about it for a moment before he remembered the reason. "We arrested him a month after Nikki disappeared. You were still revocering from the GSW."

"But I don't know anything about the guy," Mac frowned.

"Wrong place, wrong time," Jack shrugged.

"I think I was at the right place at the right time but with the wrong guys," Mac said. He still had a look of confusion on his face.

Jack shook his head slightly. Concussions and Mac never did fit together. Mac should be in a hospital now, not in the middle of a hostile situation.

"I'm gonna get ya out of here, Mac, I promise," Jack squeezed Mac's shoulder gently. Mac just nodded wordlessly.

Jack tensed when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. The door was opened.

"So, Dalton, ready for round two?" Carson smirked.

* * *

Three hours had passed since Mac and Jack's disappearance. Riley was waiting for the results on the blood. She sincerely hoped that the blood didn't belong to Jack or MacGyver.

Riley had done everything she could think of to find the guys. She had traced Jack's phone (later his phone, too, was found smashed at his place) and gone through the traffic cameras for any signs of the men. She had even contacted a few of her old contacts and asked around. And she still had nothing to work on. It was like the guys had vanished into thin air.

"Riley," a voice startled the young woman out of her thoughts. She glanced up from her computer and saw director Thornton standing at the door. "The test results came back."

Riley was on her feet seconds instantly. "Who did the blood belong to?"

Thornton thought about her answer for a moment. "Most of it belonged to Mac," she said. "But some of it belong to a guy named Daniel Murray. I want you to find out everything you can about that guy."

"Give me a minute," Riley said and started typing.

"Did you call Bozer?" Thornton asked a while later and crossed her arms.

"No," Riley replied. "He doesn't need to know yet."

She was serious. Bozer had been with the team for a short while now and he hadn't been on the field much. He wouldn't be any use for them if he just kept worrying about his two missing friends.

Thornton didn't say anything and her face didn't give away anything. She just stood there, waiting for Riley to find something.

"Okay, so, I found something. The guy has been in jail for an attempted bank robbery, an assault and so much more. He was married a few years back but they divorced and the woman moved to another country," Riley told her. Then she frowned, "I wonder if he has like listed all of the crimes he wants to commit before the age 35 because that what it seems like. There's like everything from petty larceny to an assault with a deadly weapon."

"Do you have an address?" Thornton looked at her expectantly.

"Do you know me at all?" Riley lifted her brow. When Thornton looked at her pointedly, Riley continued, "Yes, right, the address." She showed satellite picture of the address to the director.

"Send the address to Willems' team," Thornton told her. Riley nodded and ran his fingers through keyboard.

Seconds later she lifted her gaze back to Thornton. "Done. What now?"

"Let Willems' team search the house. After than we'll proceed from there," Thornton replied. "Get something to eat and rest. I need you in top condition when we find out where Jack and Mac are."

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry if I offended any teenage girls with this chapter. It wasn't my intention. THANKS FOR READING! Reviews will be appreciated. Please let me know about any mistakes you can find.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I came to a conclusion that I want to write a Jack-centered story after this one because this one ended up to be more Mac-centered than I predicted.**

 **So, if I end up writing a Jack-centered story next, what would you like to read? I'm all out of story ideas... I only know that if I write it, it's probably going to involve some good ol' Jack whump**

 **Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews.**

 **Warnings: Violence and bad language**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own MacGyver. I just like to put the guys through some rough times. MacGyver belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

Thornton walked into the interrogation room with Riley in tow. She sat down and stared at the man sitting on the opposite side of the table. Riley sat down next to her. "Daniel Murray, thirty-two-year-old man who has committed more crimes than no one cares to count," Thornton started.

Murray didn't say anything. He looked rather bored, actually. "Why am I here?" he asked blatantly.

"You see, Murray, I don't care about your past crimes," Thornton told him. "I do care about my missing agents however."

"Look, _lady_ , I don't know anything about any missing agents," the man shook his head.

Riley lifted her eyebrows at that. The man had no idea who he was dealing with. He would be in for a big surprise. Riley glanced at Thornton who looked as stoic as always.

"Your blood was found at my agent's home and by the cuts of your face, I guess that's where the blood came from," Thornton continued. "So I suggest you start talking before this gets ugly."

"Like I said, I'm not scared of you," Murray stated. "I'm more scared of my boss." Riley was about to remind the man that his boss was in jail when Thornton turned to face her.

"Riley, would you give us a moment?" Thornton said. "I need to have a talk with our guest."

Riley took the hint but she didn't really want to leave. She, however, knew not to defy Thornton's orders so she got up and left the room hesitantly. Instead of going to the director's office, she stayed behind the door and tried to hear the conversation that took place in the interrogation room. Of course the door was soundproof and she couldn't hear a thing. She could try to hack the camera in the room but Thornton probably wouldn't be too happy about it if she found out. And she probably would find out sooner than later.

Ten minutes later Thornton stepped out of the interrogation room. Before she could close the door, Riley caught a glimpse of the man crying. Riley's eyebrows shot to the roof. Just what had Thornton done? She looked at the director.

"Did you get the information?" Riley asked hopefully. It had been over four hours since the guys had gone missing and Riley was worried. What if the guys had been kidnapped by some thug that wanted revenge? The guys could be dead already for all they knew! Riley forced herself to take a calming breath. Jack and Mac were trained professionals and they could take care of themselves.

"Yes, we have the location," Thornton nodded. "Go gear up and meet Willems' team at the garage."

Riley didn't have to be told twice. She wasn't just going to stand aside when some man and his guys went to get her teammates back.

"Aren't you coming?" Riley tilted her head to the side.

"No," Thornton replied. "I'm going to control things from here."

Riley nodded and left toward the garage. It was time to bring the boys back.

* * *

An ear piercing scream left Mac's lips as his right shoulder was pulled from its socket. He was left struggling for breath and a few shades paler if possible.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack seethed. He struggled against the men holding him but the men kept their hold. Apparently the men didn't trust him enough to stay put while they beat his partner. "I'm gonna make you regret ever touching him! You hear me? Leave him alone!"

Carson stepped closer to the older agent. "This can be over as soon as you tell me where my boss is, Dalton," he said and glanced at MacGyver for a second. "And I seriously doubt your friend can take this for much longer."

Jack hated to admit it but Carson was right. During the past two interrogation sessions Mac had been brutally beaten and he had started to look like he might pass out soon. He was only staying upright because of the two men holding him.

"J- Jack," a weak voice said. Jack's gaze snapped up to meet Mac's bleary one. "I- I can take it. It's alright. Don't tell them anything."

Jack's heart broke at that. Mac's voice was weak and he didn't even have the strength to keep his head up but he was still looking out for Jack. Mac knew that it was hard for Jack to not be able to help him but he didn't want him to feel guilty of anything that was happening at the moment.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, bud, I promise," Jack said with a stern voice and turned to look at Carson. "And when I get my hands on you, I will make you hurt in ways that you have never imagined."

"I'm terrified," Carson smirked. Then he walked over to MacGyver and yanked his head up by the hair. "How about we take a little break from this and continue a bit later." He hit the young agent's head against the wall without a warning and let go.

Mac fell to the ground in a heap when the men holding him let go. Jack yanked himself free to go after Carson but he was hit to the nose which made him topple. The rest of the men left the room quickly and the door was closed and locked once more.

Jack didn't waste any time in getting up and rushing to the younger agent's side. He was almost positive that he now had a broken nose but he ignored the pain and the bleeding and concentrated on Mac.

Mac's eyes opened slowly as Jack dropped to his knees next to him. "Jack?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes started to flutter shut.

"Hey, bro, keep your eyes open for me, okay?" Jack said sternly. "I don't want you to fall asleep with that concussion of yours." Mac opened his eyes and nodded which in turn made him grimace in pain.

"Did you break your nose again?" Mac grunted as he tried to push himself into a better position. He was aching all over but he didn't seem to find any comfortable position. On top of all the pain his shoulder felt like it was on fire. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Yeah but the guy didn't even hit hard," Jack flashed him a smile.

"He hit you hard enough to break your nose," Mac pointed out.

"It was a lucky hit," Jack told him. "Besided, I've had my fair share of broken noses before and this one is far from the worst." Mac tried to respond but he accidentally jostled his injured arm and only a pained groan left his lips.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as he moved closer to help the younger man.

"Yeah, 'm fine," Mac nodded but he didn't open his closed eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths to get the pain to subside.

"Do you want me to set your shoulder?" Jack looked at his friend closely. He knew the risks that came with setting a shoulder without the proper training but he had done it so many times that he considered himself as a properly trained shoulder setter.

"Yeah, okay," Mac used his uninjured hand to push himself into a sitting position. He knew that setting his shoulder would hurt like hell but he would gladly endure a little pain and escape the place than endure a lot more pain for hours or days.

"You know the drill, it's easier if you lay down," Jack stated. He helped the younger man to lay down on his back and positioned Mac's injured arm at ninety degrees angle from his body.

"You ready?" the older agent questioned as he took a firm grip on the arm.

"I'm ready," Mac confirmed and relaxed his body. He knew that it would hurt a lot more if he was tense.

"Okay, on the count of three," Jack said. Before he even began counting, he made his move and slipped the shoulder back into its socket. Mac was caught off guard and he let out a muffled scream. He rolled onto his side and gripped the injured arm. Thankfully the pain reduced significantly soon.

"Ouch," Mac grimaced and let out a breathy chuckle. "This is not how I planned my weekend going, you know."

Jack couldn't help but smirk, "Uh huh, well, neither did I."

"Help me up, old man, we have an escape to plan," Mac stated. "And I should probably make some kind of sling for my arm." Adrenaline was a wonderful thing. Just a minute ago he had been about to pass out and now he was as far away from passing out as possible.

Jack took off his jacket and helped the younger man to sit up. "Here, let me help ya with the sling." It took almost five minutes for him to make a proper sling and immobilize the arm to Mac's chest.

"Couldn't have done it any better, even if I say so myself," Jack grinned smugly.

Mac rolled his eyes at the man but he had to admit that the sling felt very secure and he couldn't really move his arm. The young agent slowly stood up. His abused body reminded him of the pain every single time he moved too fast, so he kept his movements slow.

He didn't even have to look to know that his chest and back were almost covered in bruises. He was fairly sure that he had a few fractured ribs too but he wasn't going to tell Jack that. Mac needed Jack to be able to concentrate on escaping and not worrying about him. Jack could mother hen him all he wanted later. Well, not all he wanted but maybe a little.

"Did the men search you?" Mac asked. "They found my knife and lock pick set." The lock on the door wasn't complex and it would be easy to open if he had the right tools.

Jack patted through his own pockets for a moment. "I might just have a few bobby pins in here somewhere," he said out loud.

Mac stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Jack. "Bobby pins?"

Jack lifted his gaze to Mac. "What? I might have picked up a thing or two while watchin' you do your thing," he grunted. When Mac didn't say anything, Jack narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to get out of here or are you just plannin' to watch me all day? I know I'm handsome and all but can we at least get out of here first?"

Mac sent him a heated glare and went to the door. He felt his face redden and he tried to ignore it. Then he remembered that he needed Jack's bobby pins to get the door open. He turned to face Jack with a resigned sigh. "Don't say anything. Just give me the damn bobby pins so we can get out of here.

Jack just smirked knowingly and gave the small items to the younger man who then quickly set to work. As Jack watched the younger man work, he positioned himself right at the door so that the moment it was opened, he would be ready to protect Mac if someone was waiting outside the door. Jack wasn't about to let anyone harm Mac now that he had a say in it. He was already feeling guilty about Mac getting caught up in the situation.

"So, who's Craig Manners?" Mac broke the silence.

"Don't you recognize the name?" Jack lifted his brow. The man had been on the news for months before Jack had helped to capture him.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't have time to follow the news all the time," Mac retorted. Just then the door clicked open.

It was true, however. He rarely watched TV because there wasn't really anything to watch and he usually had something better to do than sit alone in front of a TV all day. He did watch movies with his friends and go to the movie theater from time to time, too, but that was about it. He did read newspapers whenever he had time to it but it wasn't too often.

"I'll fill you in when we get far away from this place," Jack said to him and opened the door. "And stay behind me, will ya."

Luckily the hallway was empty at the moment. There was three ways for them to go. They could go to the left and to the right but they could also go straight.

"Which way?" Jack frowned.

"Forward," Mac said without any hesitation.

Jack looked at him with an incredulous look. "Why forward?"

"I thought you wanted to get out of here and not argue about directions," Mac glanced at him for a second. "But if you must know, look at the end of the hallway and you might just spot an exit sign there."

Jack wanted to wipe the smirk off Mac's face. "Okay, I get it," Jack narrowed his eyes. "Now move your skinny ass before I leave you here."

It was clear that Craig Manners and his men didn't use their time to take care of the building. The walls were old and dilapidated. The floor at least was in a little better condition and there weren't any big gaps or anything. Jack rolled his eyes.

When they got to the end of the hallway, Jack grabbed the door handle and shared a look with Mac. The younger man nodded to him and Jack opened the door. As soon as Jack took the first step on the other side of the door, bullets started hit the floor and wall around him. Mac acted quickly and pulled Jack back by the back of his shirt. He also reached his hand out to close the door.

"Are you hit?" Mac asked immediately. His eyes widened as he saw blood on Jack's arm. "Jack, your arm!"

Jack was leaning to the wall next to Mac when he heard his friend's words. He looked at his right arm and noticed blood trailing down his arm. "It's just a graze," he assured Mac after inspecting the wound for a moment. Then he pushed himself away from the wall. "We need to move before those guys get here," he said. Mac nodded and they started running to the other way.

Soon after they began running, they heard running feet and shouting from behind. They covered their heads when the shooting started. "To the left!" Jack shouted to Mac. They both turned around the corner to the left but they came to a stop when they came face to face with three armed men. Before they could do anything, two gunshots rang out.

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N I just love how I ended this chapter like this. Makes me feel like a super nice person. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh and please remember to tell me what you would like to read from me after I finish this story.  
**

 **It might be a little longer before I put the next chapter up but I'll try to put it up as soon as I can. It's gonna be longer than the previous chapters so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **I don't have any experience of dislocated shoulders so all that information came from google.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Only one person told me what they would like to read from me after this story is finished. Is there something wrong with my writing? I'm still open to any ideas you guys have. It doesn't have to be Jack-centered. I'm open to any ideas you guys would like to read.  
**

 **Thank you guys once more for the amazing reviews. Here's chapter 4, enjoy.  
**

 **Warnings: Violence and bad language**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own, MacGyver belongs to its rightful owners. *sigh***

* * *

Mac flinched in surprise as the gunshots rang out. He sighed in relief as he found out that he hadn't been hit. Then he became worried once more. Jack! Mac's head snapped to the side but he was relieved to see Jack standing there without any bullet holes in him. His worry then turned to confusion and he turned to look at the men.

Only one of the men was still standing. The other two were laying lifelessly on the floor. Mac glanced at Jack and then at the man again. "You shot-..." he began only to be interrupted by the man.

"Now's not the time to talk," the man grunted. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Lead the way," Jack said after sharing a look with Mac. He would rather follow this man than stay around to wait for the other men to find them. Apparently Mac agreed with him because he didn't say anything.

The man nodded and turned around. "Follow me," the man told them before he took off. The two agents followed him.

They had been running for a few minutes through countless hallways when the man came to a sudden stop. They heard shouting coming from the direction they were heading to. The man looked around the hallway. When he spotted a door close to them, he opened it and motioned for Jack and Mac to get in.

"Get in there," he told them with a low voice. After they went into the room, the man slammed the door shut and turned to face the men coming his way.

Jack tried the door handle and found out that the door couldn't be opened from the inside. "Oh come on," he growled. "I knew it was a bad idea to follow the guy!" He couldn't even see Mac because the room was pitch black.

"I hate to break it to you but you were the one who decided to follow him," Mac told him. He felt around the walls for a light switch. When he finally found one and switched on the lights, he saw that they were in a small office room. The room was as plain as the hallways. A wooden desk was lining the far wall and a computer with a broken screen was on top of it. Multiple chairs were stacked in the left corner. Mac walked over to a dusty old cabinet that was situated close to the chairs. The floor was covered in shabby gray carpet.

"Uh huh, well I didn't want to stick around for the men to catch us," Jack looked at him with his arms crossed.

"Quit whining then," Mac suggested. He looked around for any useful items for an escape. Just then the door opened. Both of the agents spun around to look at the comer.

"All clear, let's go," the man at the door told them.

"Now wait a minute," Jack shook his head and glared at the man. "I'm not moving an inch before you tell us who you are."

The man contemplated his answer for a while. "If you really must know, I'm Bryan Pennell. I'm an undercover cop," the man revealed. "Now we really need to get moving before those men realize I gave them the wrong direction."

Mac didn't know what he had expected the man to say but that was definitely not the answer he had expected to hear. His mind was full of questions but he knew that now was not the time for them."Jack, he's right," Mac said. "We need to move."

"Alright, lead the way," Jack agreed moments later.

* * *

"To the left, to the left!" Mac shouted as at least five men blocked their way from the other end of the hallway. The three runners quickly dove to the left hallway as the men started shooting at them.

"Where to, Pennell?" Jack questioned as he looked for an escape. There were three doors on either side of the hallway but none of them looked like they would lead them outside.

"This hallway is a dead end," Pennell shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh great," Jack muttered and turned to look at Mac who had a calculating look on his face. He didn't even have time to say anything when the younger man was already moving. "What are you doin' now?"

Mac glaced at him briefly before resuming task. "I just might have a way to slow the men down enough for us to run. But those men will be here in a minute so I need to do this fast." He opened a fire hose cabinet that was situated on the wall. He swiftly opened the valve and pulled the fire hose out.

He paused for a second and looked at the two older men. "Get ready to run. Even if this works well, those men won't stay down for long," he informed them.

"What is he doing?" Pennell frowned.

Jack looked at the police officer for a moment. "I learned stop asking that question years ago. He just does... stuff," he shrugged. "But I reckon that he's going to give those guys a nice cold shower."

Just then the men appeared from the other hallway with guns trained at them. Mac quickly pulled the nozzle of the hose into the open position. Water started flowing out of the hose with high pressure. Mac directed the water to hit the men and the reaction was instant. The men started slipping and stumbling back.

"Go now, go!" Mac shouted at the two men that stood behind him.

"Not without you," Jack stated firmly.

"I promise I'll be right behind you," Mac looked at him. Suddenly a gunshot rang out. Mac let go of the hose with a yelp when something hit it. The nozzle started whipping around and Mac and Jack ducked away from it before it could hit them.

"Why did you let go of it?" Jack exclaimed.

"Something hit the hose! I couldn't maintain my grip," Mac retorted. "Jack behind you!"

Jack turned around with a fast move and delivered a nasty right hook at the man approaching him. The man went out like a light. Jack lifted his gaze up and saw that one of the men was unconscious near the wall with a bloody gash on his forehead. Another man was scrambling to reach his weapon while Pennell was fighting with the two remaining men.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jack shook his head and lunged himself at the man trying to reach for his weapon. Mac, on the other hand, went to help Pennell who looked like he was in need of help.

Jack kicked the gun away from the man and then swiftly punched the man. The man struck back just seconds later and kicked Jack's legs from under him. Jack fell down with a grunt. The guy then moved to straddle him. Jack blocked his punches with ease, the guy didn't seem to be that experienced with hand-to-hand. When the man paused, Jack made his move. He did a move he called 'bridging'. He thrusted his hips upwards and then to the side. The man fell off him to the side and Jack quickly delivered a few accurate punches to the man's face. The man lost consciousness immediately.

Jack looked up to see how his partner and Pennell were doing. Mac had apprehended his opponent (which was kind of impressive if you asked Jack, Mac had his dominant hand in a sling, after all) but Pennell seemed to be having a a little trouble with his. MacGyver moved to help Pennell but Jack was faster. The older man crept behind the guy and wrapped his arm around his throat. He pulled the guy away from the officer and blocked his airway. After ten or so seconds, the man went limp in Jack's hold.

Pennell gave Jack thumbs up when the agent glanced at him. "We better move before someone finds us. It's a damn miracle that this place isn't on lockdown yet," he shook his head.

"Let's go," Mac nodded from where he was standing next to the fire hose cabinet. He closed the valve to stop the water flow. He had to grimace when he straightened himself. Fighting while your other hand was in a sling wasn't one of his brightest ideas but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't just going to stand aside when there was a full blown fight going on around him.

"Bro, you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mac replied. They both knew it was a lie but there was nothing they could do about it now. "You?"

"Just peachy," Jack replied. His right hand hurt like hell after all the punching but he could worry about it later.

"Nice to hear but we really need to go," Pennell walked past them and picked up one of the guns laying on the floor. Jack followed his example and picked up a gun but Mac didn't even acknowledge the move. He just followed them.

"Why didn't your partner take a gun?" Pennell asked from Jack when Mac was still slightly behind them.

"He doesn't like them. Don't get me wrong, he knows how to use them and all but he just chooses not to," Jack told him. "He has other ways to defend himself and it's fine by me."

Pennell let the subject drop and started running. The two DXS agents followed him without hesitation.

After running for a minute Pennel pointed at the end of the hallway. "There's the exit," he said.

"Finally," Jack grumbled. The compound was like a damn labyrinth.

Pennell had barely gotten out of the door when someone grabbed and pulled him to the side, away from the door. He tried to warn the two agents but he was too late. As soon as they stepped out of the door, they were grabbed too.

Jack began to struggle immediately after being grabbed. A gun was thrusted into his face to get him to stop.

"Stop struggling and you won't get hurt," the man in front of him hissed before moving to the side. Jack glared after the man but a grunt of pain had his eyes searching for Mac. His partner was on his knees with his eyes screwed shut. A man was standing over the younger agent with a smug look on his face.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Jack shouted. He had had enough of just standing aside while someone hurt his brother. He elbowed the man holding him to ribs and turned around to introduce his fist to the man's face. The man was out like a light after the first punch. Before he could continue attacking someone else, hands wrapped around him and dragged him back. He slammed his head back which made the man loosen his grip just enough for the agent to break free.

Jack spinned on his heels and swiftly grabbed the gun from the man's holster. He pistol-whipped the man before turning to the other guys surrounding them. He noticed that also Pennell was fighting against the men and he seemed to hold his own very well. There had been ten men around them but now three of them had been knocked out. Jack shot two men that were pulling out their weapons.

"Enough!" a voice bellowed. Jack whipped around to look at the person who shouted. What he saw made him stop for a moment.

A man had Mac in a chokehold and next to him stood Carson who held a gun in his hand. "Drop the gun, Dalton," Carson drawled. Jack glared at him for a full minute before he slowly lowered his gun.

"Let my partner go," Jack told him with a stern voice. "You're just a coward. Hidin' behind a injured man that can't do anything to protect himself, that's just low. Let's finish this like men," he continued. He knew for a fact that Mac could still beat someone in a fight but Carson didn't need to know that.

The older agent heard a grunt from behind and he turned to see that two men had managed to restrain Pennell. Jack didn't notice that one of Carson's men was still unaccounted for. He soon realized it when the man came up from behind and pistol whipped him. Jack fell to his knees by the force of it. The man took the gun from the ground so that the agent wouldn't grab it. He stepped back and pointed the gun at Jack.

"Jack!" the older agent heard Mac call out. He lifted his head and slightly shook it to get his thoughts back in order.

"I'm fine," he grunted and sent a glare to the man that had attacked him. He seemed to be glaring at people a lot lately.

Carson tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, Dalton, I'm not happy with what you just did," he said.

"Well that's nothing new," Jack commented.

Carson narrowed his eyes and turned to the man holding Mac. He lifted his gun to point at the young agent who began to struggle slightly. "Maybe I should just punish the kid from your actions," he smirked and turned to look at Jack once more.

"That would be the last thing you ever did," Jack growled.

The two men holding Pennell dragged the man over to Carson. "What should we do to him?" the slightly taller one of the men asked gruffly.

Carson eyed the police officer for a moment. "I'll take care of him in a minute. Stand there with him and don't let him try anything. I want him to see this too," he told them. Then he turned his attention to the younger DXS agent. "So, Angus MacGyver, I heard that you aren't a fan of guns. Why is that?"

Mac tried to turn his head to look at the man but the man holding him in the chokehold wouldn't allow him. At least the man didn't block his airway. Mac counted that as a small win. He took his time to think about an answer.

"Too many variables," the young agent answered concisely.

Carson nodded slowly. "While that is true," he said, "I find them very effective." MacGyver didn't like the direction the conversation was taking and he was starting to feel a bit uneasy. Then Carson nodded to the man holding him and the man let go.

Mac stumbled away from the men with a confused look on his face. He glanced at Jack who had a hard look in his eyes. He moved his gaze back to Carson who was now pointing a gun at him.

"Carson, don't do anything stupid," Jack shook his head warningly.

"Prepare to say goodbye to the kid," Carson stated. Mac's eyes widened and he took a couple of steps back.

Multiple things happened at once. Jack stood up and lunged at Carson. Pennell broke free from the men holding him and ran at MacGyver who was staring at the gun that was pointed at him. Carson fired the gun. At least a dozen of DXS agents appeared out of nowhere and shouted at the men to drop their guns.

Carson fired the gun just as Jack tackled him to the ground. Jack quickly moved to straddle the man beneath him. "This one's for Mac," he growled and hit the man across the face. "And this one's for me. You should know that I never let anyone hurt my partner without any concequences." Then he proceeded to deliver multiple punches to the man's face.

"Agent Dalton!" a voice from behind shouted.

Jack glared at Carson for a moment. "Yeah, alright," Jack stood up and yanked the mobster up with him. He shoved the man to the waiting agent's arms. He glanced at his bloody knuckles for a moment and let out a huff. The man would have deserved to suffer some more for hurting Mac. Mac. Jack's head perked up. He turned around on his heels to find the younger man. His heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw Mac sitting on the ground while three medics were hovering around him. Pennell was nowhere to be seen. Jack picked up his pace and jogged to his friend's side.

"...but I'm fine!" Jack heard MacGyver's protest.

"What's going on in here? Where's officer Pennell?" the older agent asked. The three medics turned to look at him. One of them was an older man who eyed the agent from head to toe.

"Officer Pennell is already on his way to the hospital. He needs urgent surgery seeing as the bullet is still in his shoulder," the man then stated. Jack frowned. Pennell had been shot? Then he realized that the man must have taken a bullet for Mac. Jack closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to remember to thank the man later.

"I presume you're agent Dalton?" the man continued.

Jack opened his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, what's up with my partner here?"

"I'm right here and I'm fine," Mac huffed. He wanted to cross his arms for good measure but then he remembered that his right arm was in a sling.

Jack glanced at Mac briefly before looking at the older man once again. The man nodded in understanding. "Your partner needs to go the hospital to get that shoulder treated properly. He could have torn ligaments or tendons. There is also a possibility of nerve and blood vessel damage."

Jack already knew the possible complications but it didn't make him feel any better. He could only hope that his friend would come out of this without any permanent damage. "He was also roughed up and he got a few hard hits to his noggin," he told the man.

Mac had a look of betrayal on his face. He, however, wasn't going to let Jack get away so easily. "Well, Jack got himself roughed up too and he has a broken nose," he said with a smirk on his face. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Is that true?" the medic asked, drawing Jack's attention away from the younger agent who still had a smug look on his face.

Jack shifted slightly on his feet. "Yeah, maybe, but I've had worse before. I'm alright," he went slightly defensive and crossed his arms across his chest. He glared at Mac when the younger man snickered.

The medic frowned. "Hank, Ida, help agent MacGyver to the ambulance. Agent Dalton and I will be there soon." The two medics that had been following the conversation in silence sprang into action. Mac didn't even have any time to protest when the two medics had him on his feet and they were on their way to the ambulance.

Jack kept his eyes on the man. He just now took a good look on him. The man was in in his late fifties, he had thinning gray-ish hair and hazel eyes. He kind of resembled the actor Jeffrey Pierce. Something about his stance told the agent that the man had army background.

"Now, my name is Paul Evans. Let's have a talk, shall we?" the man said with a knowing smile.

* * *

Mac groaned as he lay down on the stretcher. Truth to be told, he was feeling like crap. There wasn't a single spot that wasn't sore or aching for some reason. His shoulder and head were the worst though. His head was pounding like crazy and his shoulder felt like it was on fire.

It wasn't new to anyone that he hated hospitals but this time he was actually willing to go there if it meant that the pain would subside at least a little. He just wanted to sleep for a week without any interruptions.

"How are you feeling agent MacGyver?" the female medic asked gently as she finished inserting an IV. Mac hadn't even felt a thing. He started to take liking to the medic. "I'm going to give you something for the pain. Just relax and the pain should start to lessen soon."

Before Mac had any time to protest (he didn't want to get anything that would make him sleepy or groggy), he heard a familiar voice. "So, this is how you two usually spend your weekends," Riley smirked. She was standing right outside the ambulance.

Mac chuckled although it made his ribs hurt. "What can I say, if I'm a trouble magnet on the job, Jack's the one on vacations and weekends."

Riley shook her head. "You got me worried, you know. I went to Jack's place to get my wallet and instead I found a crime scene," she said and glanced at the medics for a moment. "I'm gonna buy you two tracking anklets or something for christmas. Those will make my job considerably easier." She was rewarded with a snort of laughter.

"Does Boze know what happened?" Mac frowned. He would have expected Bozer to come with Riley. Had something happened to Bozer?

"He doesn't know yet," Riley told him. "I didn't want him to worry too much."

Mac looked at her in silence. "He's going to be mad at you," he pointed out. "But I understand why you did it and I think you did the right thing." He was slowly starting to feel the effect of whatever the medic had given him. His eyes started drooping.

"I know," Riley sighed.

Jack appeared to her side out of nowhere. "Welcome to the party," he said to Riley. "You missed the best part."

"I can see that," Riley lifted her brows at the older man. Jack's clothes were dirty, his face had wonderful bruises, and his knuckles were bloody. "Oh and Thornton said that you both need to go to the hospital." She was surprised when Jack didn't say anything. He just went to sit on the chair closest to Mac.

"Jack? Do you have a concussion or something?" Riley looked at Jack incredulously.

"Nah, I'm just being a good patient for a while so my man Evans won't inject me with the plague or something," Jack replied.

"Evans?" Mac opened his eyes and glanced at the older man. He couldn't fight against the meds for much longer. He was going to fall asleep within the next few minutes.

"That would be me," the older medic smiled as he came to a stop next to Riley. "So, gentlemen, are you ready to go?"

"I'm going to meet you guys at the hospital," Riley informed them before leaving.

"Yeah, we're ready," Jack nodded to Evans, who then proceeded to close the doors. Jack turned to look at MacGyver. He chuckled when he saw that the younger man's eyes were closed. "So, they gave you the good stuff?" Jack asked and spared a glance at the female medic who smiled at him.

"Yes but I didn't want them," Mac mumbled. "Makes me sleepy."

"Uh huh," Jack snorted. "You can go to sleep, you know. I'll wake you up when somethin' happens." Mac just mumbled something and then he was out like a light.

"Was is really just meds or did you give him a sedative?" Jack asked without looking at the medic.

The woman looked at Jack. "I only gave him stronger pain medication. He seemed to be in a lot of pain earlier," she said. Jack nodded and turned to look at his younger partner. For a moment he was filled with dread as he thought of the upcoming weeks. What the heck was he going to do to keep himself and Mac sane during the kid's sick leave? A groan escaped the older agent's lips. He was doomed.

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N I have never really written fight scenes so please tell me what you think of those parts. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!  
**

 **I have never used a fire hose so there might be some errors regarding that part of the chapter. Google acted as my friend on that one. I'm not an expert on medical care either so there might be some errors, too.**

 **I'll try my best to get the next chapter up tomorrow at the same time but it's not finished yet (I need to add a few things in it as it felt like something was missing).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N It's a miracle I managed to write anything yesterday since I suffered from a migraine the whole day.**

 **So, yeah. Chapter number five. I tried to get the hospital stuff right but there are going to be things that probably won't apply to real world. Beare with it for the sake of this story.**

 **Warnings: I don't think there's anything too bad in this chapter. Mentions of injuries. Possible bad language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver and it belongs to its rightful owners. It's probably a good thing for the guys.**

* * *

Jack had been waiting for Mac to come back from the shoulder surgery for the past three hours. He was sitting alone in the empty waiting room. Riley wasn't there with him because she was in debriefing with the other agents and Thornton. Jack's turn to face Thornton would be in the morning. He wasn't looking forward to it.

The hospital was quiet but it wasn't alarming to Jack because it was almost midnight. Most of the patients were sleeping and remaining staff members were either doing rounds or monitoring patients at the nurses station.

Jack was too tired to care about the fact that he didn't like coffee and got up to get himself some of the stuff. He groaned as he got up. He was starting to feel the day's events in his muscles. He had declined the offers to get checked by a doctor. Mac needed him when he came out of the surgery and Jack wasn't about to leave his partner alone. Besides, getting poked and probed by someone would just make his muscles ache more. He had experienced enough broken bones to know that he didn't have any broken ribs and the bruising would go away in a matter of days. He did suspect that he might have a broken knuckle but it would easily heal on its own. His nose on the other hand was throbbing and kept aching like there was no tomorrow. It was a little swollen but it wasn't crooked or anything so it should heal on its own, too.

Half an hour later Mac's doctor approached Jack. Jack was on his feet the second he saw her. Mac's doctor, Macy Griffin, was a beautiful woman with oval face. She had long, blonde hair and striking green eyes. She had a warm smile on her face even though she was, without a doubt, tired.

"The surgery went well," doctor Griffin nodded as she came to a stop before the agent. "I'm positive that he will make a full recovery if there aren't any complications."

"That's good to hear, doc," Jack said. "What about his other injuries? I know that the shoulder isn't the only place he hurt."

The doctor nodded once more. "That is true. Mr. MacGyver sustained grade two concussion and we will be monitoring it closely. He has two fractured ribs and he also has deep bruising not only on his chest but back, too, which will most likely cause him discomfort for the next week or so. Overall he will be very sore but if he follows doctor's orders he should be fine," she told Jack. "And he will have to wear a sling at least for the next three weeks."

Jack almost groaned at that. Don't get him wrong, he had known that Mac would have to wear a sling for a while. He just didn't know what he was going to do to keep Mac from taking the sling off. The next weeks were going to be full of breathing exercises (so he wouldn't get angry at Mac) and threatening the younger man to keep him from doing anything stupid. Jack shook his head slightly.

Before Jack could ask when he could see the younger agent, the doctor eyed him from head to toe. "Did you let any of the doctors to check your injuries like I asked?"

Jack grimaced. He had a feeling that the doctor wouldn't let him get out of the situation easily. "Look, doc, I'm fine. I've been through worse before," he tried to reason but he could see that it wasn't working.

"Now, agent Dalton, director Thornton gave us direct order to get your injuries treated," Griffin narrowed her eyes slightly. During her fifteen years at the hospital she had met many men and women like the agent in front of her. They all thought they were indestructible. "I can see that you and mr. MacGyver are very close. However, you're no use to him if you collapse somewhere because of a punctured lung or internal bleeding." And doctor Griffin had learned that 'a little' white lie could get them to actually comply. She knew that Jack would have collapsed already if he had had either of the things she had said.

Jack stared at the doctor for a full minute. He didn't believe a word the woman had just said. A collapsed lung? Hell no. No way. It sounded ridiculous. It couldn't be true. Could it? Jack narrowed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Fine. But only if I can see Mac right after that," he finally agreed.

"If he's ready for visitors," Griffin allowed. "I knew you were a smart man. Follow me, please."

Jack smirked and shook his head slightly before he followed the doctor. He kind of started to like the woman.

* * *

Jack winced as he sat down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs next to Mac's bed. Doctor Griffin had only confirmed Jack's thoughts. He had bruised ribs, a fractured knuckle and a fractured nose. His nose wasn't crooked or anything so it didn't have to be set. The GSW on his arm was just a graze like he had told the woman and now it was wrapped in gauze. He also had a brace on his right hand to let the knuckle heal. Griffin had left him alone after he promised to rest and take pain meds for the pain.

Jack looked at his sleeping partner. Mac looked way too young and pale against the stark white sheets. The dark bruises stood out on his skin. He was getting some extra oxygen from a nasal cannula and then then he had an IV on his arm.

"I think I'm not going to request another vacation in a while," he said to Mac and chuckled even though the younger man was fast asleep. Jack saw the younger man shift himself slightly closer to him. "I'm starting to think our job is more relaxing than our vacations."

The blond's face contorted with pain and a moan escaped from his lips. Jack frowned and scooted closer. "Mac?"

"Hurts," Mac gasped, his voice barely audible. Jack pushed the nurse call button and moved closer to the younger agent. Jack was more worried than he cared to admit. He wasn't used to seeing Mac in this shape. Even though the younger man seemed to get hurt more than often, he was usually in much better condition.

"A nurse will be here soon to give you something for the pain," Jack promised and squeezed Mac's hand gently. "Just try to relax. I'm not going anywhere." Mac murmured something Jack couldn't hear.

A minute later a nurse walked in. "Is something wrong?" the petite woman asked.

Jack looked at her. "My partner is in pain. He's barely conscious," he told the woman.

The nurse nodded. "I think we can do something about that," she said. "Have there been any other problems? Any nausea?"

"He just woke up but other than that he has been sound asleep," Jack shook his head. He watched as the nurse walked up to the young agent's bed and checked the monitors and said a few words to his friend. Mac just managed to reply with a small nod.

"It seems like doctor Griffin forgot to inform you about the PCA he can use to control the amount of pain medication he gets," the nurse then said.

"PCA?" Jack frowned.

The woman looked at the older agent. "Patient-controlled analgesia. Mr. MacGyver can adjust his pain medication himself by the push of a button. When the button is pushed, the computerized pump delivers the pain medication into the IV," she explained. "It just looks like he has accidently dropped the button at some point." Then she picked up the fallen button. "The pump is safe to use as it only allows a person to have so much medication so there's little worry that he would give himself too much."

"Oh, okay," Jack nodded. He had used one himself a few years ago after a particularly hard mission. If he remembered right, Mac too had used one a few times in the past. The nurse gave the button back to Mac's hand. The younger man pushed the button immediately which made Jack worry even more. Mac had to be in a lot of pain to take the meds so hurriedly.

For a minute Jack watched as the medication took effect. It didn't take too long for Mac to fall asleep after that. Jack glanced at the nurse who still hadn't left the room. "Thanks," he said. "After all these years it's still hard to see him in pain. Especially when it's my fault."

"Now, agent Dalton," the nurse shook his head. "I don't think your friend would appreciate you blaming yourself for what happened. I don't know what happened but I doubt that you were the one to hurt him." Just after the nurse's pager beeped. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Press the call button if you need anything."

Jack nodded and sat back down on the uncomfortable chair and turned his attention to the younger man. He didn't know how much time had passed but he was starting to feel tired. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Mac let out a small whine when he felt someone poke his arm. He tried to ignore it but the person just kept poking him. Mac slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Stop it," the blond agent moaned. He had to close his eyes once more as the light assaulted his eyes. He hated concussions. He felt nauseous and his head was pounding mercilessly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," a very familiar voice said. Mac could just picture a wide smile on Bozer's face.

"Ugh, why couldn't you just let me sleep," Mac grimaced. He opened his eyes again and this time he could actually keep them open. He looked at his arms. His right hand was in a sling and in his left hand was an IV. Mac wrinkled his nose. He wasn't a big fan of needles if he was the person being poked with them. He turned his attention to Bozer who was indeed smiling.

"How're you feeling, man?" Bozer asked. It was a stupid question but he wanted to see if Mac would actually answer truthfully. Mac was pale and he looked like it was hard for him to stay awake.

"Like crap," Mac admitted. He knew that he must look like it too so he didn't bother to lie. He didn't like lying to Bozer after Murdoc's little visit. "How long was I out?"

"About nine hours, twelve if you count the surgery. You were exhausted," Bozer shrugged. "Well, you woke up a few times but you weren't really with us."

"Nine hours?" Mac gasped and tried to push himself into a better position with his left hand.

Bozer was on his feet the second Mac groaned and lost the little color he had on his face. "Whoa, Mac! Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" he rambled. Before Mac could say anything, he continued, "I'm going to get a doctor. Don't move an inch!"

"Boze," Mac said but the other man didn't seem to hear him. "Boze! I'm fine. I'm just a little sore," he raised his voice a little to get through to the man.

Bozer stopped to look at Mac. "You sure? 'Cause I can go and-..."

"I'm sure. Sit down, you're making me dizzy," the blond glanced at the empty chair.

Bozer sat down reluctantly. After a minute of silence he decided to break it. "Want some ice chips?"

"Yeah, thanks," Mac nodded but regretted it as the movement sent spikes of pain through his head. He didn't know much time passed but when he opened his eyes once more, doctor Griffin was standing next to him with Jack by his side. Bozer was standing on the other side of the bed.

"How are you feelin' bud?" Jack asked and the younger man could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"Like I've been caught in an explosion," Mac grunted. And he spoke from an experience.

"I'm going to give you something stronger for the pain so you can rest," the doctor stated.

Mac wanted to protest, he could get more mediacation from the PCA after all, but before he could even open his mouth, the doctor had injected the contents of the syringe into the IV. Soon his eyes started drooping. He searched for Jack's eyes with his gaze.

"We'll be here when you wake up," Jack nodded reassuringly and squeezed Mac's uninjured shoulder gently when he saw the look on Mac's face. With that the younger agent let himself fall asleep.

"I need to check on my other patients. Just press that button if you need anything," Griffin nodded. "He should be asleep for the next few hours."

After the doctor left, the two men sat down across from each other with Mac's bed between them. "Thanks for looking after him while I was takin' care of things with Patty," Jack said after a short silence. His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, tired even.

"Of course, Jack. I'll always be there for my boy," Bozer nodded. "Besides, I got to play his personal bodyguard. I would have used my sweet jujutsu skills if I had seen anyone suspicious."

Jack snorted, "Well luckily it didn't come down to that."

"Where's Riley?" Bozer then asked.

Jack leaned forward as he eyed the sleeping agent before he looked at Bozer again. "She went to get somethin' to eat for us. She should be here soon."

Right at that moment the said young woman appeared at the door. "Who wants to have some food? I know I do," Riley smirked at them.

One more chapter to go...

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked it because I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I know that rehab can be (and probably usually is) shorter if you go through a surgery but please ignore the fact with this chapter. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**

 **If you are confused by Jack not liking coffee: In the first episode Jack said at one point that he doesn't like coffee (It's the part where they go meet to Riley). Just saying this because I completely missed that part when I first watched the episode.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **So, here's the last chapter, enjoy!**

 **Warnings: I don't think there's anything too bad in this chapter. A few bad words.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? ...fine, I'm a small peasant who doesn't own MacGyver.**

* * *

"Time for one last check-up," doctor Griffin smiled as she came to a stop next to Mac's bed.

It had been three days since the young agent had been admitted to the hospital and now he was finally going to get out of there.

Mac was more than ready to leave the hospital. The past three days had felt like a week. He had been bored out of his mind but he had also suffered from the concussion and the bruising. Throwing up after every meal wasn't something he liked to do. The sudden spikes of pain hadn't been fun either. Thankfully both the pains and nausea had stopped almost completely. He only had occasional headaches. "Can't say I'm not happy to get out of here," Mac smiled. "I would be even more happier if I could get rid of the sling."

Jack snorted in amusement from the chair on the left side of the younger agent's bed. "I'm sure that the hospital staff is happy to see you go. You've been pestering them nonstop for the past days."

"They're the ones who didn't believe I was fine when I said so," Mac protested.

"Yeah and you just threw up after that for good measure?" Riley scoffed and gave him a pointed look as she leaned back in her chair. Mac gave her a small, innocent smile. Riley just rolled her eyes.

Doctor Griffin shook her head in amusement. It was clear to her that these people were very close friends, a small family. "How have you been feeling this morning, mr. MacGyver? Any pains or nausea?" she interrupted the friendly banter.

Mac turner to look at her. "Not really. If I move too fast, my chest and ribs hurt a bit. My shoulder feels fine if I'm careful with it," he decided to be honest with the doctor. He would be going home anyway. Bozer had been so excited about him being released that he had already gone to their place to make Mac his favorite foods and prepare his room.

Griffin nodded. "I'm going to have to ask your friends to leave the room while I take a look at you," she glanced at Jack and Riley apologetically.

"Yeah, no problem," Jack stood up and Riley followed his lead. "We'll be right outside the door, bud," he patted Mac's leg.

"Yeah, yeah," Mac shifted slightly and watched his friends leave the room.

Griffin waited until the door closed before she turned her attention to the young agent. "I need you to remove your shirt and the sling so I can take a look at your shoulder." She had allowed Mac to wear a t-shirt and loose sweatpants and in turn Mac had promised to try to eat something even though he had been feeling a bit nauseous.

Mac brought his left hand to his right shoulder to remove the sling but he had to stop soon. He raked his left hand through his hair and sighed. "Uh..I might need some help," he then admitted a little hesitantly. He really hated being dependent on others. Thankfully the doctor didn't say anything and just helped him to get the sling and the shirt off. Griffin hovered around Mac's shoulder for a few minutes before she moved to take a look at his chest and back. After ten minutes she was done.

"Everything seems to be healing quite well. You should be able to go back to work in no time if you let yourself heal and don't strain yourself," Griffin stated professionally. "Also, I got a word from officer Pennell's doctor," she then said.

Mac's eyes rose to meet Griffin's. He had wanted to see Pennell since his first day in the hospital but the officer had been moved into another hospital to get more appropriate treatment. "Is Bryan alright?" The young agent asked quickly.

"He's fine. Actually he'll be released from the hospital soon. The bullet didn't hit anything vital and the doctors are confident that he'll make a full recovery as well," Griffin reassured him. "I heard he's been giving the hospital staff a run for their money. You two seem to have that thing in common."

MacGyver gave the woman a lopsided smile. "Yeah, well, what can I say?"

Griffin smiled back at him. "I'm going to get the discharge papers ready. Take good care of yourself, mr. MacGyver."

"I will, thank you," Mac nodded. As the doctor left, Mac's thoughts wandered to Pennell. He was glad that the man was going to be alright. He had felt guilty because Pennell had taken a bullet that had been meant for him. Well, he still felt guilty but it felt like some of the weight on his shoulders had lifted. Mac would have to remember to ask Riley to find Pennell's address for him. He owed the man a visit.

"Ready to head home, bro?" Jack smirked as he sauntered into the room with Riley in tow.

"More than ready," Mac said.

* * *

Two days later Mac found himself enjoying the evening with his friends. It was a wonder that the guys had allowed him to come outside. They had been fussing around him like crazy and it was starting to get on Mac's nerves. Even now Mac was covered in a pile of blankets even though he wasn't even cold or sick. He watched as his friends joked and laughed while they drank their beers. Mac on the other hand wasn't allowed to drink alcohol because of the muscle relaxants and other meds, so he had chosen to drink gatorade. Jack had defiantly ditched the meds and grabbed a bottle of beer which had made Mac kind of pissed. Why did he have to be subjected to all the mother-henning while Jack got to do whatever he wanted even though he was also injured?

"Hey, Mac, tell Bozer about the mission in Spain," Riley glanced at the blond agent with a mischievous smirk after Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom. "The part where we went to the bar."

Mac chuckled as he fiddled with the bottle in his hands. "We were at this shady bar," he began and turned to look at Bozer, "We were after this man, Hassan Mosier. He had stolen some classified documents from the CIA and we were assigned recover the stolen documents and bring the man back stateside."

Bozer leaned toward Mac in excitement. "So, what happened?" he asked.

"It turned out that Hassan wasn't easy to find. The man was like a ghost. So, we went to a local bar to ask around. We knew that the man was a bit bibulous so we thought that the bar would be a good place to start," Mac tilted his head to the side. "One of the employees remembered seeing the man a couple of days before so we decided to stick around to see if he would come back."

"We decided to act as tourists and Jack went to order beers for us while Mac and I tried to look for a free spot with a good visibility to the rest of the bar," Riley piped in.

"We waited for like ten minutes for him to come back," Mac continued. "When he didn't, Riley and I went to look for him. When we found him, he was getting very intimate with some 'woman' he had just met."

"Yeah, they were making out," Riley snickered.

"And that wasn't even the worst part," Mac said. "We finally found out why Hassan was so hard to find."

"It turns out he liked to dress as a woman and was very attracted to Jack," Riley revealed.

"Oh, you mean-..." Bozer looked at them with wide eyes. Then he burst out laughing. Mac and Riley joined him soon after that.

At that point Jack came back. He stopped at the sight of his three friends laughing. "What did I miss?" he frowned.

Bozer lifted his gaze to Jack. "Sounds like you had fun in Spain, Jack," he smirked.

"Wha-..." Jack began to ask but then he realized what Bozer was saying. "Which one of you told him about Spain?" he growled and turned to look at his other two friends. Riley was quick to point at Mac who pointed back at her. Jack narrowed his eyes. At first he glared at Mac.

"Now, remember big guy, I'm still healing from my injuries," Mac reminded the older man held his left hand out. "And Riley forced me to tell him."

"What the hell, Mac?" Riley yelped. Mac shrugged with his good shoulder.

Jack then turned to glare at Riley. "And what do you have to say?"

"It wasn't me...?" Riley looked at him with an innocent expression on her face. Jack was about to reply when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go," Mac said as he pushed the blankets away and stood up. He went to answer the door before any of his friends could try to stop him. He left his drink to the living room on his way to the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Bryan Pennell standing on the other side of the door. "Uh, hey," he frowned.

"Hey, I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Pennell scratched his head with his left arm. he was wearing black jeans and Iron Maiden t-shirt. His right arm was in a sling, too.

Mac was quick to shake his head. "No, you aren't interrupting anything. Please, come in," he said and gave the other man room to step in. "How are you?"

Pennell turned to look at the blond agent after coming in. "I'm alright," he replied. "Gonna be a while before I get back to work though. How about you?"

Mac shrugged with his good shoulder. "I'm healing," he decided to say. He had wanted to see the man but now that Pennell was here, he didn't know what to say.

Pennell looked at him for a moment. "You know, MacGyver, I talked to Jack a couple of days ago on the phone. He told me that you're feeling guilty for what happened."

Mac averted his gaze. "Why don't we go to the living room. Would you like a beer or water?"

Pennell grabbed Mac's left arm and stopped him from moving. "C'mon Mac. I thought you were a smart guy. I did what I thought was the best thing to do in that situation. You might not remember it, but you were dead on your feet. I couldn't just stand by and watch you get shot. It was my own decision," he shook his head.

Mac met Pennell's eyes hesitantly. "But why? Why did you jump in front of the bullet to save me? You didn't even know me! I could've been some murderer for all you knew."

Then Pennell did something Mac didn't expect. The man started laughing. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just-... You don't exactly strike me as a person who could kill someone in cold blood," he told the blond agent. "But yes, you're right. I still decided to save you. When I saw Carson point that gun at you and the desperate look on your partner's face, I knew I had to do something. It wasn't my intention to get shot though, I was just going to tackle you to the ground or something. I did get shot, but all things considered, it's alright. I lived to see another day and so did you and Jack. I don't regret saving you so stop blaming yourself."

At that point Jack decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat. The two other men turned to look at him. "How long have you been standing in there?" Mac narrowed his eyes.

"A murderer, Mac? That's a bit far fetched, don't you think?" Jack smirked from where he was leaning to a wall.

Mac rolled his eyes. "I was just trying to make a point. And it worked so shut up," he said.

Jack laughed and turned to look at Pennell. "How are ya holdin' up Bryan?" he asked. "I heard you gave the nurses a hard time at the hospital."

Pennell shrugged with his good shoulder. "What can I say? Hospitals aren't exactly my favorite places."

Jack snorted at that and glanced at Mac. "Kind of reminds me of someone I know," he said. "Glad you could make it here tonight."

Mac ignored him. "So, you want to stay for a beer?" he asked the officer.

"Nah," Pennell shook his head. "My wife is waiting outside. I just wanted to come over and talk to you."

"It was nice to see you," Mac said. "I would like to keep in touch with you. Jack and I still owe you a beer for saving us."

Pennell nodded and glanced at the older agent. "Jack has my number so call me. I think my wife would like to see you two and thank you."

Jack frowned. "Why would she want to thank us?"

The officer smirked. "Because of you the case is finally over and I don't have to go back. My wife has been wanting to spend time with me and now it's finally possible."

"Well, nice to hear that something good came out of the situation," Jack smirked. Pennell shrugged. "You better get going, lover boy, before your wife gets tired of waiting outside."

"Lover boy?" Pennell questioned.

Jack gave Pennell an innocent shrug. "Get going already. Go spend some time with your wife."

Pennell shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, well, it was nice to see you guys." He headed to the front door.

The two agents turned to look at each other after Pennell left. A wide grin spread across Jack's lips. Mac looked at him warningly. "Jack..." he said.

"Really, Mac? A murderer?" Jack lifted his brow.

Mac growled in frustration and quickly made his way outside. "I'm going to warn you this one time," he said. "Shut up or I will tell Bozer and Riley about the mission in Nebraska."

"You wouldn't dare," Jack hissed.

Mac flashed him a smile. "Wanna bet?"

THE END

* * *

 **A/N I'm mostly okay with this chapter but I just suck at endings (among other things). THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. I always get super excited when I see new reviews.**


End file.
